All That We've Been Through
by Checkstand Five
Summary: Karofsky finally comes out to Azimio. Azimio is accepting and unintentionally lead Karofsky on. Karofsky gets rejected and finds comfort in the arms of... someone unexpected! Beautifully sarcasticly serious Azimio/Karofsky Romance. HUMOR ALSO.
1. Accpetance

"_So_... Azimio, I brought you here to tell you something." David said as he impatiently rubbed the back of his neck. Azimio looked around the room. "Yeah, I want to talk to about umm... _This_."

"This?" Azimio slowly nodded "Yeah, dude, your room. What the hell?" He said gesturing to the dark room with puce cinnamon candles on shelves, and tables. "Oh, what I need to tell you is ... _important_. I thought it might sorta fit the occasion." David adverted eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Azimio," He said, getting more nervous by the second. "I'm, um..." He let out a fake laugh and broke eye contact again. "Geez, spit it out, bro!" "Azimio I'm gay." Dave said, eyes still adverted from his probably, now _former_ best friend.

After a few dreadful seconds Dave looked up, expecting to see one laughing Azimio, or one very angry Azimio. He didn't see either. He saw a giant grin on Azimio's face. "You gots a type?" Dave, still utterly confused, spluttered out "Uhmm, no. I don't think. I, mean, _guys_ but like what type of guys? Uh, I dunno." "So you're not sure? Okay then. That's great. Wanna try me?"

David instantly looked up. "What?" Azimio sighed in annoyance "I said, wanna try me? I mean hell to the nah I ain't gay but maybe you could try to see, like, what types of guys ya like. Like i dunno maybe you have a crush on me you don't know about until we make out."

No one spoke for a few seconds. "Are you, are you like.. kidding? or something?" "Dude, i wouldn't joke like that cause we be bros. Foreva. Even if you like cock, cause that's fine with me," Azimio said, "but seriously, i ain't gay I like tits, and a whole lotta ass." He winked at David, _winked_ _at_ _David. _

"I've got a whole lotta both." Dave said as he embraced Azimio's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few breathless, wonderful, seconds, Azimio broke away, and pushed David.

Onto his bed.

"Fuck, you're a good kisser. And, by the way, I still ain't gay." He said unzipping his Letterman jacket and then took off his shirt, throwing them to the ground as a pounced onto the bed alongside David. "But maybe for you." He said as he then once again smashed his face onto Dave's and had the sexiest make out of his life.

yay.


	2. Arrival

**This chapter is angsty... I don't usually write angsties. Azimio decided he's still not gay and broke things off with Karofsky last night after the sexy makeout session.  
><strong>

Blaine Anderson walked un-fashionably down the hallways of McKinley High. "Oh my goodness, Azimio. I can't believe he thinks that bow ties are in style." Karofsky said as he walked over to his locker, did the combination, and put his book inside. "Azimio? …. Azimio? Are you listening to me?" Karofsky looked over at Azimio who was staring into the crowd of people. Unsure of what exactly he was staring at Karofsky waved his hand in front of his face. "Hellloo? Azimio Jesus, can you hear me? HELLLLLOOOOOOO?"

Azimio glared over to Karofsky "Yo? What's yo problem? Don't bug a man when he's checking out some _fine_ ass!" Karofsky felt a feeling of pain deep in his chest looked at the crowd again "Whose ass?" Azimio grinned at his comment "Santana. Anyway what were you saying?" Karofsky lowered his gaze to his feet. His eyes were shining and blurry. "Oh, sorry.. I just wanted to a.. ask you about the upcoming football game." He closed his locker and started to walk away, adverting any possible eye contact with Azimio who was following him.

"Oh, the game? What do you want to ask me?" "I.. I forgot what day it's scheduled." Azimio looked at Karofsky oddly. "It's next Tuesday." Karofsky laughed. "_ha, _oh right. Yeah um, I'll see you then, I have to go to class. See ya!"Karofsky hurried out of the halls into an empty classroom. He sat down on a seat and put his face between his hands and started crying

_Stupid feelings, _he thought. He barely heard the creak of the door as someone pushed it open. He furiously wiped at his eyes with his hands and sniffled. His body froze the moment he heard a voice. "Karofsky..?"

**Who came in and found Karofsky crying?**

**Hint: NOT AZIMIO. :D**


	3. Understanding

**I spent a while pondering but I finally decided something. The first chapter is set somewhere in summer break. The second one and this chapter takes place Season 3 Ep 1.**

Karofsky stared up to see a familiar face. Yes, he has definitely seen that face before. He has even slushied that face before. At first, he didn't recognize her. He remembered her with long blonde hair, quarter back boyfriend and her perfect head cheerio reputation. He always thought she had a stupid perfect little life until she fucked herself over by getting pregnant. She looked terrible. Her long blonder hair is now crappiley dyed hot pink, with the brown roots coming in at the top. and it looks like she hasn't brushed it. Her eyes had dark loads of eyeliner/eye shadow all around them. She wore black, ripped skanky clothing, all sorts of piercings and she even had a tattoo on her lower back. "What do you want, Fabrey?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for class to star.. are you crying?" she sat down in a vacant seat next to him. She realized that the last part her voice sounded concerned. she tried to mask it by laughing. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. Big mean tough Karofsky is crying." Her words stung, in a I-care-for-you-and-want-to-know-if-you're-okay-but-I'm-still-going-to-act-like-a-douche kind of way. He ignored her and pulled out a notebook and began doodling on a random page.

He drew a Quinn Fabrey stick figure with a rock crushing her head. She looked over his shoulder and giggled. She _giggled_. "Is that me?" she smiled but when Karofsky looked back at her she put on her same black expression. "Yep." she actually started to glare at him. Then this ginger kid walked into the room. "Ummm hiii guysss!" He said, obviously high or something.

Quinn said 'Hey Brett." And Karofsky just ignored him. Brett sat down in front of Karofsky and laid his head down onto the desk and began to snore. Karofsky and Quinn both laughed out loud when Brett's head snapped up at the painful screech of this odd thing called a 'school bell.' Then lots of children rushed into the classroom. Karofsky didn't know many kids in this class except for some some football guys, some gleeks, and some football gleeks. Like Shane was in here with his gleek girlfriend Mercedes. And Finn and some Asian girl in glee club also. "Hey baby." Shane said to Mercedes as he sat down behind Karofsky. Mercedes sat right next to Shane behind Quinn. He looked to his right to see Quinn looking back at him then at lovestruck Mercedes and then back at him to roll her eyes and she smiled. He smiled back at her and then they snapped out of their smileys when they heard a loud voice yell "BRETT WAKE UP!"

The rest of the day was carried out with a normal routine until lunch. _Oh god_ lunch. The glee kids decided it would boast their chances for new members if they broke out in song and danced on our tables. This erupted into a terrible food fight.

Karofsky walked into the locker room and took of his Letterman jacket. he peeled a piece of a peanut butter sandwich on it, with a big gross peanut butter stain on it. _ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_. he made a disgusted face at his jacket and realized someone approaching him. "Hey." Karofsky looked up and saw Azimio. "o-oh, hey, Z." He said and looked back at the ground. Azimio sighed "Dude you need to stop this." Karofsky looked back up at Azimio. "Stop what?" "This. how you're acting, bro. Ever since we made out that one time on summer break you've been freaking out when ever your around me, and it's pissing me off. It's like you think I'm gonna rape you or something!"

Karofsky opened his mouth and was about to say something until Azimio beat him to it. "Let me remind you I'M NOT GAY okay? Jeez." Karofsky mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Karofsky stood up "Never mind." He began walking towards the door but was stopped when Azimio grabbed his arm. "Wait, what did you say?" Karofsky pretty much looked anywhere else but at Azimio. "You said you might be gay for me." "I was just in the moment, Karofsky." "It's just... I like you, Azimio. I mean I like-like you. I thought that maybe we were... you know. Dating. Sort of. " He was so afraid of Azimio's face right now but he turned anyway and saw the exact look he expected to see. Horror, shock, disgust, _hate_. Azimio was frozen, and so was his grip on Karofsky. Karofsky jerked him arm away. "Never mind, forget I said anything!" He yelled and ran out of the locker room. He ran onto the field and sat down on the bleachers.

"Karofsky..?" He heard someone say. Yes he recognized that voice, it was Quinn again. "What do you want?" suddenly he felt deja vu. The chain was broken when she said something different "To know why you're crying. again." She sat down next to him. He was about to say none ya business but he looked up to see her eyeliner pouring down her cheeks. apparently she had been crying too. "why are you crying?" "I asked you first." Karofsky looked away and put his hands over his face. "I don't know..." he sobbed. She looked at him for a while before she put her head on his shoulder.

At some point they changed their bodies so they were facing each other. "I miss Bethhh..." She cried really loud. Her face was buried into his chest and her mascara stained tears ruined his blue and white striped shirt. "shhhh shh.." He said as he rubbed her back in a sort of form of comfort. 'who is Beth? her mom? friend? daughter? maiden aunt?' "I miss her, i miss her soooo much, i miss my babyy!" She was now weeping into his shirt. 'must be her daughter' She was crying. She was crying so intensely That Karofsky stopped pretending to be the big tough shoulder to cry on and broke down in her arms.

They both kept crying and hugging each other while they both should have been in class. After a little while they both wiped their faces (Quinn only smearing her makeup more.) and straightened up. "Beth is my daughter. I.. I gave her up for adoption when she was born." "You named her?" Quinn looked into his eyes. "No, Puck did. He wanted to keep her but I... I... I'm just so stupid. I should have kept her but.. buut I..." She started crying again and Karofsky wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay shh.." Who would have known he is so good at comforting someone? She continued crying for a while before she said something. "So what's your problems?" She chocked out still crying.

"I... I like someone- no I _love_ him but he doesn't feel the same." Quinn pushed herself away from Karofsky's grasp. "You mean like, in a... a gay way?" He tearfully nodded his head and looked down. "Oh my god... that's why you always targeted Kurt? You hate yourself?" Karofsky sobbed into him palms while Quinn hugged him again. "I hate myself too."

**I know why this is so long. I had so much fun writing quinnofsky friendship! It feels kinda boring to write Azimio but my friend its absolutely in love with broke-back McKinley and in love with this fanfiction so I will continue to write.**


	4. Contemplating

**Hello my dear Warblers. I mean fanfiction readers. Anyway, I haven't writen in a very long time, because I am a fucking douchewad. So since i have been a douchewad, I have decided to make a new chapter for my lovely fanfiction, All That We've Been Through. You lucky shippers!**

The next day Karofsky was feeling sad and was trying to avoid Azimio. He went to go see his new BFF. He walked over to the bleachers where he saw the skanks, glaring at him. "Hey." He said nervousley as the one that looked like a sewer rat eyed him up and down. "Umm.." He looked around the group for a few seconds until that black chick spoke up. "If you looking for Quinn, she left us." Karofsky was like, "Whaat?"

**YES, that is the end. I Will write more tomorrow. Probably! (HOPEFULLY) This may be in fact the shortest chapter I have ever written for a story. Hell, the authors notes combined is like about the same length. Or fricking longer. Well now It's probably longer because I'm still writing it and- AH I should just stop writing this. Hmm. I wonder which one is longer. Oh yeah actually definatley the authors note. It's like waaaay longer and- WHAT AM I DOING. I NEED TO STOP THIS CONSISTANT WRITING FOR THE AUTHORS NOTE AND JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY. Geez. You'd think that I was like, TRYING to get the authors note longer then the story at this rate. I mean seriously. What am I thinking? Yeah... OK NO. I'm just gonna stop.**

**Starting now.**


End file.
